happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swoopy1116
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord O' Darkness (Talk) 20:44, December 4, 2012 Neptune What color is Neptune? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote or Die blog Two others voted Tingle, can you add the two votes. Flyingpieforerrors (talk) 17:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice character group. Swoopy, you're a genius. For making a group of wolves named after the deck of playing cards (Club, Diamond, Heart and Spade) I also got a bigger group: The Euro-League. Euro-League is just a group of European HTFs. This group would contain: O'Hare: Irish hare Welshy: Welsh sheep Jacques: French chicken Bernie: German bear Toro: Spanish bull Paolo: Italian wolf Plato: Greek cat Olaf: Scandinavian pig RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chuck Norris I always thought he'd be more like a kangaroo or a honey badger. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Image Can i make the image of Antonio'' ''please Before i do it, i need to know what he looks like, so i don't do it wrong. Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 19:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) i dont mindSwoopy1116 (talk) 20:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) What does he look like? I don't want to draw him wrong. Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 20:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, his right bucktooth is made of diamand, he has a star shaped birthmark around his left eye, and the blue he has is light blue Swoopy1116 (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) What colour is the colour of the star birthmark? Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 20:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) His star birthmark is black Fine, but dont come crying to me when you wish you picked my suggestion 04:00, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I have done! Before i post it to the page, do you like it or want me to change it? Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 08:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Its a keeper Swoopy1116 (talk) 20:14, February 20, 2013 (UTC) What belongs to you You can't claim other peoples' articles as your own. Road Kill was made by an IP user. Unless this user is the same person as you, it isn't yours. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) oh um, that was my page, i just forgot to sign in when i made that page Swoopy1116 (talk) 22:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Flyingkirk and Barack Hussein Obama I'm guessing you know them? 05:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) yes, i know them, they were vandalizing pages on the MarioMario54321 wiki by spamming photos on some pages, thats where my rivalary began with them, in my theory when they saw the htf fannon wiki on my list of favorite wiki they decided to do the same, when i was undoing there revisions on mm54321 wiki my fingers were hurting as much as if they got chopped off, surprised you knew that Fine, but dont come crying to me when you wish you picked my suggestion (talk) 05:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I noticed that they were from the same wiki and went looking for clues as to why they'd both vandalise the pages here. I saw your username in the recent activity. 05:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, i understand now Fine, but dont come crying to me when you wish you picked my suggestion (talk) Yeah. Anyway, I've blocked them so I doubt they'll be back. 06:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad they won't get back to vandalizing this wiki like they did to MM54321 wiki Fine, but dont come crying to me when you wish you picked my suggestion (talk) 06:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell everyone that I'd gave up and now wanting to change both Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental so they woun't be overpowered? FrogKing2010 Oh, my god... -_- Listen, you didn't have to make everything go to hell on him. -_- Signed, Brittonbubba 03:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) i will stop treating him that way when he changes To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 03:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, listen, I blocked him because he kept removing content. Now that he knows his characters are OP, he's going to change. hmm, i guess you have a point, but since hes changing as you just told me, im done mistreating him, in fact, im pretty sure if i dont stop i wil get blocked, so i might as well change my signature as well To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 03:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you should. Not to sound rude but... Why can't you draw HTFs better? Can't you use bases? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) well, i do have a digiter but sometimes i cant really find the right parts, to be honest there is sometimes no base that fits the characters concept, so... i can only think of drawing the picture Swoopy1116 (talk) 00:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You can change parts of the base to fit a character. That's what I did. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) that might workSwoopy1116 (talk) 00:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Flippy-Sue Rampage Give me the basic plot and I'll write it after Cheer Up. Bella Luna 21:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The episode begins with the Boomer, Stan, Plexxy, Scourge, Trek, Duddles, Craver, Europe, Flippy, and Nathan arguing of whos stronger, so they decide to fight each other flipped out to the death, Flexxy trys to tell them its not a good idea, but none of them care, In battle 1 Boomer and Stan are fighting, Boomer hits Stan in the face with a baseball bat knocking all of his teeth out, only for Stan to spit 2 of his teeth into Boomers eyes... i give you more of the plot later, i just need to take a little break Swoopy1116 Was Here (talk) 23:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll get onto it soon.